Cloud computing has revolutionized IT service delivery by automating various system management tasks. However, software configuration and integration has remained challenging in the context of migrating applications to cloud computing environments. Because of the diversity of application software and the use of proprietary files and mechanisms needed to obtain information about various operating environments, configuration and integration from an existing source environment (such as a physical server or virtual machine) into a target cloud computing environment has remained complex and expensive.